Overleg forum:Verkiezingen/Archief
Ik zou eens willen snoeien in de verschillende regeringsfuncties. Heeft iemand een voorstel? 2 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :Ik zou daar nog wat mee w88. We hebben nog ene volle maand waarin mensen zich kandidaat kunnen stellen. Verder zullen er veel functies gecombineerd worden, wat het probleem ook oplost. 2 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Lijkt me nu goed genoeg (weer goed werk geleverd Dimitri ), vele handen maken licht werk (natuurlijk eerst handen hebben, maar de inwoners stromen toe. 3 mei 2007 14:55 (UTC) Hoe?? Hoe dacht jij de stemming te laten verlopen? Ik zie echt niet hoe. 3 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Men stelt zich kandidaat tot 28 mei. Dan op 1 juni beginnen de verkiezingen en degene met de meeste pro's krijgt de functie. De stemming duurt... 3 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::Idd. De stemming zal best 1 week duren. Iedere inwoner (iemand met een huisje) mag 1 stem per functie uitbrengen. 3 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) :::Ok. Maar een gebruiker mag stemmen maar enkel een inwoner mag zich kandidaat stellen. 3 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::::Tot 28 mei... Kunnen we dat niet wat vervroegen? Dat we op 1 juni de regering hebben ipv dan beginnen te stemmen. Tis maar een gedacht 9 mei 2007 11:56 (UTC) :::::Ja idd, bijna niemand stelt zich nu nog kandidaat (te weinig inwoners), heb eigenlijk niet echt zin om zo lang te wachten. Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 12:00 (UTC) ::::::Toch nog w88 hoor, ik zou graag IEDEREEN een kans geven. 9 mei 2007 12:01 (UTC) :::::::Op iedereen zijn OP eens zetten dat ze stemplicht hebben en ook zichzelf kandidaat mogen stellen? 9 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::::::'k Zou het op stem'recht' houden. 9 mei 2007 12:10 (UTC) :::::::Ook goed. Kan Robin een algemeen bericht naar alle OP's sturen? Of toch op een zichtbare plaats. 9 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) ::::::::Njee, ik denk dat we een manueel bericht zullen moeten afleveren. Maarja, we zijn toch maar met zo'n 20 man. 9 mei 2007 12:37 (UTC) :::::::::Optie: Sitenotice maar ik denk dat de meeste al op sluiten geklikt hebben. 9 mei 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Manueel dan maar... Qui va faire ça? 9 mei 2007 13:49 (UTC) :::::::::::En vervroegen? Op 22 mei kan niemand zich meer aanmelden. Op 24 mei beginnen we met stemmen, deze stemmingen duurt één week. Op 1 juni (prachtige dag daarvoor) hebben we een regering. Enzo elk jaar opnieuw ;-) 9 mei 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Hmhm (knikt), ja daar kan ik me wel in vinden. Wat vindt de rest daar van? 9 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::ja, ok 9 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::Ik kan ook een systeem maken dat er via een beveiligd sjabloon op veelbezochte/veelgebruikte 'berichten' (bv. MediaWiki:Edittools) een melding kan komen wanneer er verkiezingen zijn, maar dan echt alleen als er verkiezingen zijn of iets anders héél belangrijk. 9 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Ja, dat is goed! Als we dat op enkele van die dingen zetten, zal het zeker in de aandacht komen. 9 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::::Voilà, c'est tout? Ook nog de data aanpassen op de pagina! 9 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::@ Dimitri, ik ga dat straks doen. ::::::En euh, is er iemand op tegen om de naam te wijzigen in "Forum:Verkiezingen"? Dat lijkt me gepaster. 9 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) :::::::Nei ja, ik vind het geen forum eigenlijk. 9 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::Maakt voor mij niet veel uit. 9 mei 2007 16:40 (UTC) 1 kandidaat Om op m'n eigenlijke Hoe??-vraag terug te komen: daar staat "degene met de meeste ''pro's krijgt de functie.", maar als er maar één kandidaat voor een functie is? 9 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :Welja, dat is waarom ik pleit voor zoveel mogelijk kandidaten. En als er dan toch maar 1 kandidaat zou zijn kunnen we 2 dingen doen: :# Die ene kiezen he :D :# Nu nog zeggen dat iedereen zich voor 4 of 5 functies kandidaat kan stellen : 9 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::Ja, ik zou iedereen aanmoedigen om zich kandidaat te stellen, maar anders tja die ene kiezen. Ik heb ondertussen MediaWiki:Elections gemaakt (op z'n Engels zoals de andere MediaWiki-pagina's :p) die ik ga plaatsen op verschillende berichten. 9 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) :::Ja, dat ziet er heel goed uit. 9 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::::Help! Dat balkje achtervolgt me!! 9 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::'t Is goed dat het zo ongeveer overal staat 9 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::::::Voor 4 of 5 functies kandidaat zijn, lijkt me teveel. En inderdaad als er maar één persoon staat heeft die geluk (tenzij helemaal niet op/tegen hem gestemd wordt?). 9 mei 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::::::Ja, da's goed gezien. Wat wordt onze limiet/kiesdrempel? 9 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) :::::::: Zeker 3 'voor'-stemmen? 9 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) Vertegenwoordiger van de etnische minderheden Mag deze er ook zijn? Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:21 (UTC) :En wanneer er een regering is gevormd, gaan er dan Wikistadse volkstellingen plaatsvinden? Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::1) Lijkt me niet nodig en zorgt denk ik ook voor een te grote nadruk op apartheid. Laten we samen 1 volk vormen: de Libertanen. ::2) Volkstelling zal wrs georganiseerd worden door De Vredesgazet, die daar binnenkort mee begint op pagina De Vredesgazet/Enquête. ::: 10 mei 2007 14:42 (UTC) ::::Zelfde reden als bij politieke partijen: ''We moeten een eenheid vormen (mss later iets voor in de wapenspreuk van Libertas?). 10 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) Staatsleider stemmen? Waarom begint de stemming voor de staatsleiders al? 12 mei 2007 12:33 (UTC) :Wie verwacht je dat zich nog gaat aanmelden? Dus ik dacht: dan kunnen we daarmee al beginnen. 12 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) ::Oke. En wat was de drempel nu weer? 12 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) :::Hierboven zei Ruben: Zeker 3 voorstemmen. 12 mei 2007 12:37 (UTC) ...stemmen kan nog steeds, maar ze zijn al aangenomen staat er op de pagina. Dit klopt toch niet; stel er komt nog een kandidaat, dan kan die theoretisch méér stemmen halen. Dus ik zou dit conclusie er nog niet willen zetten eigenlijk. 12 mei 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Tja, in theorie wel ja, maar in praktijk? 12 mei 2007 13:01 (UTC) ::Politiek begint met de theorie he. 12 mei 2007 13:07 (UTC) :::Ja, zeg kijk eens hier, misschien dat dat een handigere pagina wordt. 12 mei 2007 13:08 (UTC) ::::Ziet er beter uit dan de huidige. Ziet er trouwens heel goed uyt. 12 mei 2007 13:10 (UTC) :::::Ik ga er nog aan werken, en wat nieuwe "wetten" in zetten en dan ter stemming brengen. Vooral met de nummers is beter, dan kan je zeggen: Wet 1.2 bijv. 12 mei 2007 13:12 (UTC) ::::::Ja, daar had ik ook al aan gedacht. Heb je goed gedaan Robin 12 mei 2007 13:14 (UTC) ::::::Dank je. Wel een probleem: Nu kunnen we geen Titel gebruiken :-( 12 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::::::Mooi gedaan. Mss kunnen we de alg. verkiezingen ook al laten beginnen. Ik denk niet dat er nog veel mensen zich kandidaat gaan stellen. Alleen nog een onafhankelijk controleur, maar is die zo nodig? We controleren elkaar toch al deels? 12 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::::::::Oke, wat dachten jullie van 18 mei? En die onafhankelijke controleur wil ik wel, dat vergroot tevens de geloofwaardigheid van ons politiek stelsel. 12 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::::::18 mei, maar de regering wordt pas op 1 juni officieel voorgesteld. De controleur, ja, we kunnen (als er niemand hem aanneemt) de functie het hele jaar dor openhouden. 12 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja sgoed. 12 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) :::::::::::18 mei kan dan voor iedereen gestemd worden? @Robin, ok? 13 mei 2007 07:16 (UTC) ::::::::::Lijkt mij ook een goed idee - 13 mei 2007 07:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Eigelijk vind ik het redelijk overbodig dat we al op de president en vice mogen stemmen, terwijl het al lang duidelijk was wie het zou worden. Waarom niet direct nu al stemmen. Er zullen niet veel kandidaten meer bijkomen. Maar dat is mijn mening. 13 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik weet het, en het is heel verleidelijk om het nu al te doen. Ik zou graag de mening van iedereen eens horen: Titel :Wie vindt dat de stemming morgen (anders is er geen tijd om hier voor te stemmen) voor alle functies morgen al moet beginnen? :* 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* 13 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) :* ... :Wie vindt dat er zich dan wel nog inwoners zich kandidaat mogen stellen? :* Maar het zal gene vette zijn 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* 13 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) :* ... :Tot hoe lang moet de stemming dan duren? :* Maakt niet uit, maar de regering wordt pas vanaf 1 juni voorgesteld 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* Om die reden tot 1 juni lijkt me 13 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) :* ... Euh, er is een probleem: er zijn enkele gebruikers die zich hebben kandidaat gesteld, maar die zijn geen inwoner. 13 mei 2007 11:46 (UTC) :Ze hebben een huisje, da's goed genoeg ;-) Schud ze eens wakker op Wikipedia?! 13 mei 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Ja, da's mss t'beste. 13 mei 2007 12:25 (UTC) Enja, inwoner of gwn een huisje hebben... :::Ik zou toch het liefst aan de 'grondwet' houden. Of we stellen de verkiezingen uit, of we moeten de verschillende soorten ministers beperken. 13 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) ::::Dus stemmen mag (op personen in het rijksregister) vanaf nu? Robin? 13 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) :::::Ja, voor mij wel. 13 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal er eens aan beginnen dan. 13 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::Voila mijn plicht zit er weer op ;-) 13 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::::::De mijne ook 13 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) {tegen} Het zal wel ergens hierboven staan, maar kun je ook tegenstemmen? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) Het stemreglement staat op de pagina Wikistad:Verkiezingen: * Iedere heeft het recht te stemmen voor 1 persoon per functie. * Je kan alleen voor-stemmen uitbrengen. Je kan wel niet stemmen als je tegen bent. * De president en vicepresident hebben het recht een tegen-stem uit te brengen, als een soort van verzachte veto. 13 mei 2007 16:31 (UTC) :Bedankt! Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:35 (UTC) We zoeken nog een onafhankelijke controleur! Zijn de inwoners niet gewoon de controleurs? (deze wiki telt nu,... vijf actieve bijdragers). Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) * P.S. kijk eens naar "Minister van Jeugd en Sport" (naar mijn plannen en bijdragen) en misschien verander je nog wel eens van mening! nieuwe minister Mag dit?http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad%3AVerkiezingen&diff=6302&oldid=6262 Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Ik heb al een leger opgestart en daarvan is de president automatisch de opperbevelhebber (Minister van Defensie, generaal, hoe je het ook noemt). 15 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) Minister van Defensie Betse ruben, ik had me kandidaat getseld om minister van Defensie te worden, maar blijkbaar ben ik nog geen inwoner. Ik heb me ingeschreven toch ingeschreven en ben toch burger van Civitas Libertas? kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Waarom ben ik geen inwoner?kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::Je bent pas inwoner na: :::*50 nuttige bijdragen. :::*Al +4 dagen op Libertas zijn. :::*En nog wat... :: 15 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC)